blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 71: The Final Blow!
Kira rolls himself into a ball and begins rolling around. Saori throws herself into Josh to avoid getting rolled over. Josh: Whoa! He falls to the ground, while Kira barely misses him. Saori: This...doesn’t mean anything. I was just jumping out of the way. Josh: (Raises his brow as he answers sarcastically) Yeah, I get it. Kira Rolls towards Kei and Kana. Kana manages to leap away and grabs Kei by his collar, pulling him out of the harm’s way. Kana: Consider yourself lucky. Kei: Yeah yeah. He stops after that and return to simply standing there. Even if they attacked the inside, they would never be able to damage him very well. Kei: I have a plan. Nick: All ears. Kei: Hit him in the chest. Nick: That’s it? Kei: That’s it. Kana: Easier said than done. Saori takes her sword and just whacks it against his chest. It was like hitting him with a piece of wood. She rolls away. Kira: That was it? Kei: Just trust me on this. Nick: If you say so. Josh: Oh well... Saori: Not like we have much other choice. Kei takes his sword and smacks it against his chest. Kira simply just takes it. Kira: This is what you’re doing? This is almost guerilla tactics, with no pay off. Josh concentrates all of his power in his fist and then punches Kira straight in the solar plexus. It does not seem to make an impact. Josh: Dammit! Kei: Just keep trying! Josh starts pummeling Kira with a barrage of punches, while he becomes more and more feral. Josh: Die, you bastard! His big hand reaches over and hold his head just out of reach of him. Kira: Annoying gnat. He throws him into a nearby tree. Saori goes right in and starts using her own sword going right after the same spot. She put her power into every strike, and yet still nothing seems to come of it. Kira throws Saori into another tree. Josh manages to recover from being thrown and catches Saori. Josh: You’re in luck. The two land safely. Saori: We’ve got to stop meeting like this. Kei comes in and charges all of his blow into one strike. As it connects, there is a slight bit of feedback. A crack in the center of his armor, but Kira doesn’t notice, having too much confidence in his own armor. Kira grabs at Kei, but he ducks away. Kei: Keep going! We’re making headway! Nick comes in and shoots him point blank in the chest. Only the single crack remains. Nick shoots multiple shots off. Kira: How annoying, you gnats cling to such a miniscule hope. He tries to grab at Nick, but to no avail. Kei: (Thinking) His speed is slow because of all the weight he gained from his transformation. If we can keep hitting the same spot, we’ll create that weakness. Nick rolls away from him. Kana throws her kunai at the weak spot and then makes it explode. Kira: Shall I end you all with one blow? Or chop you all to bits like pieces of string cheese? Decisions, decisions. He rolls back into a ball and starts rolling away. Kei runs in front of him. Kei: Follow me, you stupid son of a sword! He runs away from him, leading him away. The others give chase, following after him. Kana: Tch… that’s plain suicide. Nick: Maybe not, maybe its strategy. Saori: Not the first time he’s had a stupid plan that’s worked. He stops in front of a tree, and as he gets close, he rolls out of the way. He splits the tree in half as he rolls. Kana: Okay, that’s not what I expected. Kei: Come on you spiny bouncy ball! Rin: (Thinking) He's egging him on... He continues rolling after him. He comes across a giant rock, he stands in front of it and waits for him. Kei: Your mother was a marble! He jumps out of the way as Kira runs through the rock, though it takes him more time to split it in half. He keeps moving, trying to keep him coming after him. Nick: What is he trying to do? Saori: From what it looks like, its like he’s trying to get him stuck into something. Kana: Don’t see any diamonds around. Shigure: If only it were that easy. Kana: Hm… something that can be used against him. Kei soon reaches what he had hoped. An arching chasm in a cave. Kei: This is perfect (smirking) He waits there as Kira comes after him. He comes straight towards him and he again rolls out of the way. He gets stuck in the cave. He can’t move. Kei: Bingo, you son of a gun. He unrolls himself and stares at Kei. Kira: So this was a ploy, huh? Kei: To get you stuck into a wall? You bet. The swords were wedged into the cave walls. He couldn’t move his back even if he wanted to. Kei: Hit him as hard as you can! Nick: Power bullet! A single bullet is shot from his gun and as it speeds towards him, it grows exponentially in strength. And as it makes impact with the crack, another crack appears. Josh: Huh... Saori takes her sword up and charges. Saori: Power Strike! She strikes at the weak spot and another crack appears. Kei uses his own sword and strikes at the crack himself creating yet another crack in his armor. With each blow, his armor seemed to begin to chip away. Kira began to struggle to get free. Kei: We have to be quick! It won’t be long before he’s free! We have to keep hammering him! Josh takes his batons and starts pummelling at Kira, creating strong vibrations. Each hit causes the cracks to expand. Kira: You fools will never be able to break through it. Even Shigure takes a swing, using some of her power to cause another, yet small crack. Kei: We have to keep pushing! One more good whack at him should be good enough to weaken the armor! Kana concentrates and then kicks Kira with all of her strength. Rin follows right after with a kick of her own. Each causes another crack. Kei: Alright, Kana, before he gets loose! Channel all your strength into this next attack. He hands his sword to her. Kei: Drive it right through his heart. Rin: Its exactly what you wanted, right? Kana: Not exactly, but I’ll make sure it won’t kill him. He has too much to pay for, and by killing him I’ll be on his level of evil. Kei: (smiles) Now you’re starting to understand. But we’ve still got to take him down. Kana strikes Kira in the chest, but the wound is not fatal. Meanwhile, Josh starts ripping off his armor. Josh: That’s what you get for killing our parents! Kei takes his sword and prepares it for his final strike. Kei: Josh and Kana, at the same time, let’s do it! Josh/Kana: Okay! The three charge in, and with their combined strikes its enough to break the armor. The impact of the strike is felt, and he seemingly feels it as he groans. Little by little, he reverts to normal. Kana: If you’re gonna cry, cry like a little bitch you are! As he reverts to his normal form, he sits there on his knees. Kira: (Weakly smiling) You didn’t win, you pitiful fools. He takes out his sword. Kira: And I’d rather die than stomach this! He stabs himself straight through the heart. He sits there smiling. Kira: I won’t...let you have...the pleasure...of taking me in… He falls on to the ground, his body already gone. Josh lets off a sigh and reverts to his normal form. Nick: (Sighs, ruffling his hair) Stupid Branch members... Kana: Damn, I wanted to break his arms! Nick: He probably was starting to go insane from that weapon. He thought himself invincible. He wasn’t going to let us gloat in our victory. Kei: Its over all the same. Kana: Yeah, that felt satisfying. Kei: And if nothing else, the stain on the police force is finally gone. Nick: He did it to himself, but, we couldn’t bring him in. The police won’t say a thing about this. It’ll get buried away. This case is over. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter